


California Boys

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff, Coming Out, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mostly Fluff, Protective Sam, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas both attend Stanford. When Dean comes to visit, everyone out of Sam's friend group is after him. Sam, as the overprotective big brother that he is, tells them Dean's off limits. Cas doesn't obey the rules, but Dean's more than happy about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Little bit of a warning for some underage drinking (at least in the US), and they spend most of their time in a bar. Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sometimes Sam likes to take Dean out with his friends from college. It’s not a big deal to his older brother, but to Dean it means the world. Whenever he comes to visit he's put up on some pedestal because he's the new, little brother. The new toy to play with.

He gets to drink as he pleases because he fits in with the college crowd and doesn’t get carded, plus the guys, and some of the girls Sam’s friends with like to buy him drinks accompanied by some flirting.

The thing is, as much as Dean would like to date or even have a one night stand with one of Sam’s college buddies, he’s ‘off limits’ to them.

He’s the prize possession they all oogle over, the one they all want because they can’t have him.

Castiel is the hottest one of them all. He’s tall, tan, muscular, a real blue-eyed beauty Dean desperately wants, genuinely, not like how he wants everyone else.

He likes to eye him from the back of the bar. Castiel wears a weird, older style, beige trench coat, and no matter the occasion, it could be the most casual of events, he wears a suit. However, his tie is almost always backwards. Dean has the sneaking suspicion that Cas does it so Dean will come over and fix it for him. After Dean fixes the tie, he's glued onto Cas' side for the rest of the night.

Cas seems to like Dean, although he’s not sure. The guy is usually so stoic that it’s hard to pick up on the small things that give away his emotions.

Although that’s true, the more time Dean spends with Castiel, the more he can recognize them. Cas is funny in a way Dean has seen only rarely. His humor is dry, and it makes Dean laugh so hard he’s almost peed his pants on multiple occasions.

Cas has this little small smile reserved only for him, and Dean finds comfort in knowing he’s probably better friends with Cas than Sam is. Dean has the feeling that Cas joins Sam and Dean at the bar for the latter, and not the former.

He doesn’t seem like much of a bar person, but _damn_ can the guy drink Dean under the table, sometimes literally.

Cas can down shots like no one’s business, while Dean sits on the side cheering him on. Sam and him made a deal that he’d stick to beer and not the heavy stuff until he’s of age. It’s not like he hasn’t had straight vodka before, but he’ll do it to make his brother happy like always.

Besides, he’s going to have to do something to keep Sam happy and his attention away from Cas because Cas has started to steal kisses every few drinks.

Dean likes it.

He’s never been with a guy before, but he knows he’d like to be. It’s not like with girls where every single one seems like _the one_. With guys he’s always been picky. They’re either too tall or too short, too blond or too pale, too bland and too skinny.

Cas is perfectly in the middle, and Dean doesn't want him to be anywhere else.

They’ll sneak to a table far in the back of the bar away from the college crowd, and Cas will kiss Dean so sweetly he forgets about where he is, about how he’s not supposed to be back here with one of Sam’s friends or a man in general.

Cas has soft lips and cheeks. Dean likes the stubble that catches against his own when Cas doesn’t shave prior to coming. He doesn’t smell as nice like that, he doesn’t have the added after-shave effect, but he smells so good all the same.

He smells like the ocean on a cool summer’s day, perfect, live, raw, real.

Dean likes to feel his warm skin against his own sometimes, when Cas is getting a little too close, when he’s had one too many drinks, and he worms his hand up below the line of Dean’s shirts to graze across the hair leading below his waistband.

They never go further than that, but Dean’s happy about getting anything, so he’s not complaining.

There’s a little dip between Cas’ hip and the rest of his abdomen Dean likes to rest his hand on when no one else is looking.

Except he’s sick of doing that, hiding away from people when he’s with the one he loves, the one he’s secretly with.

Soon they end up going to the bar alone and not with Sam at all. That’s when Dean drinks as he pleases.

Cas and him rarely drink until they can’t walk, but tonight is special. While Sam is at the bar, they're still hidden around a corner in private. It's quieter.

It’s Dean’s birthday, and he’s turning nineteen. Cas is twenty one, almost twenty two, but Dean’s catching up, he tells Cas late in the night when they’re nursing beers and glasses of expensive whiskey shared between secret kisses. 

Dean's so excited. This is his best birthday as of yet, and spending it with Cas? Hell yeah, he thinks to himself.

“I love you,” he lets slip, and his heart almost beats out of his chest. His face heats up and his eyes go wide as realization dawns on him.

He’s only said it to two people in his entire life, his mom, and Sammy, and that list isn’t growing.

However, he’s more than happy to add Castiel to it because his face lights up, and then they’re kissing and kissing and kissing.

“Hey!” He hears, and they break apart with twin sharp intakes of breath. Sam stands over them, and he steels a harsh expression towards Cas. “What’re you two doing over here? Dean you know you have to be packing to leave for Kansas. I know it's your birthday, but --"

“You never told me that,” Cas says, his shoulders slumping.

“I didn’t know,” Dean bites out, glaring up at Sam. “I called mom and she said I could stay.”

Sam relaxes, but doesn’t take his eyes off of Cas.

“If anyone I’m glad it’s you and not Brady, he’s an asshole,” Sam says eventually, nodding at Cas. “Take care of him, and no going to the bathroom or sneaking out when I’m not looking.” Sam points a finger at Dean like an accusing parent, and he holds his hands up in surrender.

Sam leaves and goes back to drink with his friends while Cas and him stay in the corner.

“Looks like we got off that hook easily enough,” Dean sighs, letting out a long breath of relief.

“I’m not sure. I still have to go back to our dorm and I don’t think I want to with the looks he’s shooting us.”

“Do you want to come back to my place? I’m staying at this little motel Sammy put me in until I get my own place up here.”

“Are you sure?” Cas asks, the suggestive tone in his voice is there, but also some apprehensiveness.

“I’m ready if you are.”

“Are we going to sneak out the back?” Castiel asks quietly as if Sam can hear them, and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Of course we are. Come on, I know a shortcut.”

Although he can barely stand the constant heat, Dean’s glad he came to California.

He’s especially sure of that decision with Cas’ arms around him, and lips against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
